Ghost World One Year Later
by cake 'n dagger
Summary: Enid and Rebecca, after a few false starts, have moved in together a year later. Enid has grudgingly gone back to Computer Station so she can afford rent. This is based on the movie version.


"Is that coffee?" yawned Rebecca, padding into the kitchen.

Enid grated her butter knife against the plate as she sliced her toast in two. "Yeah. Want some?"

Rebecca pulled out a chair and slumped down. "Thanks."

Enid poured some of the steaming black liquid into a floral mug. "So you working today?"

"God, yeah. Almost forgot.. I have an early morning shift again." Rebecca sipped the coffee listlessly. "Enid this tastes like shit."

"So what?" Enid replied airily. "We're grown ups now. Independent adults. The coffee is just for atmospheric purposes."

There was a congealed sludge at the bottom of Rebecca's mug. "Instant coffee sucks. We should get a proper machine or something."

She took a piece of toast from the pile and got up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Enid sighed and reached for the remote. The tv sitting on the kitchen counter was hers, and needed replacing. Only lame morning talk shows were on. She turned it off and looked down at her ratty old dressing gown, which was covered in toast crumbs. Great. Enid walked over to the dustbin and brushed them off. In two hours she'd have to be at Computer Station, surrounded by those boring fucking drones who were her coworkers. But at least it meant that she didn't have to see Maxine's stupid face everyday. The thought of her living with dad still annoyed her.

"I get off work at 3 today," yelled Rebecca over the hairdryer from her room. "Wanna do something this afternoon?"

"I finish at 4," Enid called back. "We could meet up at the movies and see that new documentary. Apparently it's a total riot."

Rebecca darted hurriedly through the hallway towards the front door. "Fuck.. i'm late. Ok. I'll wait for you at the movies after work. Later."

The house was silent now. Enid contemplated the boring workday ahead. Maybe she could go harass Josh.

"I don't have time after work. Sorry Enid," said Josh as he cleaned the register.

"I thought you liked art house theatre?" Enid rolled her eyes.

"I've been taking night classes so I can get an IT certificate," he admitted. "Mom says everyone wants to hire IT experts these days."

Enid folded your arms. "The IT guys I work with are a bunch of losers. Do you want to be a loser?"

Josh started unpacking some boxes and restocking the counter. "Look, I can't talk to you while i'm on the job." He turned around. "Bye Enid."

"Fine, Josh, it was good seeing you too."

God.. where the hell was Becky? It was almost 5 now, and Enid had been sitting at the diner for 30 minutes now. A half eaten burger lay in front of her. She wasn't that hungry. Work had sucked as usual. The highlight of her day had been sticking tac into the water cooler and watching the boss scratch his head.

"I'm late I know," exclaimed Rebecca as she hurried into the diner and sat down. "Sorry."

Enid looked up. "Where were you? I've been sitting here for a zillion years."

"I was at the bowling alley killing time until you got off," replied Rebecca. "I got kinda caught up in it."

"Work friends?"

"Yeah."

Enid watched as Rebecca pulled out a compact from her handbag and reapplied her lipstick. "We should head over to the theatre now. The movie's supposed to start in 10 minutes."

The city streets were lively for a Wednesday night as Enid and Rebecca exited the theatre.

"That was hilarious."

Enid frowned. "Really? I thought it was kind of lame. The narrator was such a fake."

Rebecca shrugged as they walked towards the bus stop. A group of teenagers passed by, waving their hands.

"Hey! Becky!" said one guy with a baseball cap and chucks. "Where are you heading?"

"Actually we're heading home. We went to go see that new documentary. This is my friend Enid," replied Rebecca, gesturing to the side.

"Hi," said Enid politely. The group echoed back.

"Larry and I are going to Jo's party later. Why don't you join us?" a blonde girl suggested.

Rebecca smiled. "I thought Jo was sick? Anyway i'm working the morning shift this week, remember. I'll see you guys another time."

The bus arrived.

"Ok! Bye!" the teenagers yelled in unison.

Enid stepped on board. "Are those the people you work with?"

"Yeah," said Rebecca as she followed behind. "They're nice people. I was thinking we could all go bowling together sometime."

"They seem nice," remarked Enid, "but they're.. really perky. Kind of freaky. Is there like some kind of motivational serum that your boss gives out to employees?"

"No," Rebecca chortled. "They're just christians."

Ever since that debacle with Seymour, Enid had avoided spending too much time in town. She was afraid of bumping into him, of having to make awkward conversation. The botched attempt to run away last summer was related to Seymour somehow. Luckily no one ever knew about it, since the escape had lasted a whole 24 hours until it ran out of steam. It was so embarassing. She wanted to erase those memories.

"Becky," yelled Enid from her room as she doodled in her notebook. "I was thinking we should dye our hair tonight. And have a classic movie marathon."

"I can't hear you!" shouted Becky. 'I Get Around' by the Beach Boys was blaring out of her stereo again.

Over the music, Enid heard the phone ring in the kitchen. It was barely audible. She sighed and got up. It was probably her dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I speak to Becky? It's Larry," said a voice.

"Hold on," replied Enid. She walked over to Rebecca's room. The sun was setting outside, filling it with orange light. Maybe Enid should have picked that room instead. "You have a phone call! It's Larry the baseball guy!"

Rebecca nodded and Enid went back to her room, putting on an old record that her dad gave her before moving out. She couldn't stand listening to the things she bought from Seymour nowadays. It all reminded her of last summer.

A few moments later Rebecca's face appeared at the door. "Hey Enid. A few friends from work are going to the bowling alley later tonight. Feel like coming along?"

"Oh," said Enid, turning around. "I was actually thinking of.. having a quiet night in. I'm kind of drained from work. Aren't you?"

"Come on. It's Friday night. Sure, i'm tired too, but I wanna get out for a bit," said Rebecca. "Are you feeling ok?"

Enid flopped back onto the bed. "I'm fine. I just feel like resting. You go ahead."

So much for her earlier plans. Thanks a lot, Larry. There wasn't any point organizing a Hair Dye Night if Becky wanted to go out. Enid on the other hand just wanted stay in. Lately, she'd been reconsidering college. No way was she going to work at Computer Station forever. It was just a means of supporting herself while she figured things out.

"God, i'm so bored," muttered Enid to Goofy Gus. It was 11:30. Becky was still out. She probably wouldn't come back until the early morning. Since when was she such a party animal? It was probably those work people who turned her into a "nice" and well-adjusted monster. Enid grabbed the phone and dialed Josh's number. Maybe he could entertain her if he wasn't busy doing IT crap or jerking off.

"Hello?"

"Hi Josh. It's Enid."

"Oh. Hi Enid. I'm just catching up on some study for tomorrow."

Enid yawned. "Jesus, how can you stand being a student again? I bet you 50 bucks you'll flunk out in two months."

"For your information," replied Josh, "the course is only 2 months. And it's not as bad as you think."

"I bet you're slowly turning into those computer geeks. What a drag."

"Is there a point to this phonecall?" sighed Josh.

"Why yes there is. What do you say I come over and hang out for a while?"

Josh coughed. "Now?"

"All work and no play makes Johnny a dull-witted loser," Enid trilled. "Unless you already are one."

"Look, this-"

"Great! I'll see you in 10."

"Do you always spend your weekend nights doing lame stuff like this?" Enid was reclined on Josh's La-Z-Boy, flicking through a copy of TV Guide magazine. Several programs were circled neatly in red ink. "Oh my god, you watch all the shows my dad does."

"So what if I don't go out?" said Josh. "I mean, - you're - not out doing stuff."

"That's because i'm entertaining you. And you aren't even grateful," Enid replied. "Ok.. I have to ask. Are you gay, Josh? You watch gay soap operas and I bet you never go out at night because if you do, you might get caught looking at dudes in crop tops or whatever fags wear these days."

Josh crossed his arms. "You're mad."

"I knew it. You're a total fag, aren't you," snorted Enid. "Geez, you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone except Rebecca. Hey, maybe I could help you find a dorky gay guy to do. I can think of a few-"

"I. Am not gay," he interrupted.

"I'm just trying to help, god.."

"I don't - need - your help," Josh retorted.

Enid cackled. "You're picking guys up just fine on your own, huh?"

"No! I mean I don't need you sorting out my life-"

"Jesus, i'm joking, no need to blow a fuse, man." Enid rolled her eyes and walked over to a box of records next to the TV. "What is all this?"

She pulled out a record with a woman's face on the cover in soft focus. "Tammy Wynette?" There was also an assortment of Rod Stewart records. "Even homos have better music taste than you."

"They're not mine," explained Josh, "my dad wanted me to sell them for him." He went back to the kitchen table and continued studying.

Above the TV was a shelf of MASH videotapes. Enid took one of the tapes and put it inside the VCR. Josh looked to be engrossed in textbooks. Was the world flat?

Since when did Enid have a lava lamp? They were the tackiest things ever. She yawned. God, she had fallen asleep on the La-Z-Boy and was still at Josh's. Why the hell didn't her wake her up? He was such a wuss sometimes. The apartment was silent and Enid squinted at the cowboy clock in his kitchen. 9:23 AM. At least she wouldn't be late for work. Shit, she forgot that it was also dad's birthday today. Not that he really cared about getting amazing gifts but Enid still wanted to get something semi-thoughtful. She could pick up something after work.. maybe Becky would have some ideas.


End file.
